Meminerunt Omnia Amantes
by Auriana
Summary: Filch needs someone to love and someone wants to love him. One shot. Crazy, I know.


Meminerunt Omnia Amantes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of these lovely characters. My ideas are based on a completely different book and I just borrow it. So shot me. Literally. Seven times, please!  
  
  


Argus Filch  
  
Argus Filch was a cruel, mean, child-hating man on the outside. Yet he was a nice, caring, child-loving man on the inside. But no one knew about that side because Argus kept it inside.  
  
And like Severus Snape, Argus didn't mind keeping his true feelings on the inside. That's because all he really needed was to get laid. And so did Snape, but he is a different story. That was another problem for Argus. He couldn't find any other person who would or could love him. For Argus Filch is gay.  
  
He had to live through his horrible life without a companion. That is, until Harry Potters second year at Hogwarts. The year that the Chamber of Secrets was opened and closed. The year that Gilderoy Lockhart come to school to teach. The same year that Argus Filch opened up his heart to a man who would never remember him.  
  
Gilderoy Lockhart was a very 'blonde' man. He was conceited, stuck up, frilly, fluffy man. Many men are like this, but Gilderoy was different. He was, and most likely still is, gay. And his was in dire need of getting laid.  
  
It was the fourth month of the term and Argus had just finished cleaning up mud along three corridors. He was dead tired and in need of a bath. So, Argus stomped his way through the dank corridors to the dungeons. Along the way, he met up with some Slytherin scum, as he so nicely put it, which were having fun playing with a wig. Upon closer inspection, after frightening the scum away, he found that the wig belonged to Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
Now, Argus Filch was not a man who would take the wig. No, he would return. But Argus didn't want to return the wig, not because he wanted the wig but because he was afraid of being dragged into a conversation with Gilderoy. It wasn't that the man wasn't entertaining; it was that Argus had to choose his words carefully. If he didn't, Argus might let slip that he secretly harbored a crush for the ditzy man. And if anyone new that well lets just say Argus would have to open up his heart.  
  
After a few frustrating minutes, Argus finally decided that he would give the wig back. But it had to be right then or he would never find the courage to give it back. Besides, the wig was still warm and probably from Gilderoy's golden head, too. Argus started off; going over any words he could or could not us in a conversation. And all too soon, did he find himself in front of Gilderoy's room. Knocking on the door, Argus decided that he would not stay but instead say he had children to catch wandering around the halls. Then he would rush off, saying he had heard something.  
  
When no one answered, Argus knocked louder. "Come in!" Argus froze, hearing that angelic voice was like heaven to him. He steadied his shacking hand and turned the knob. The door opened and he walked in, attentively. The study was done up with pictures of the man of Argus' dreams, all of which were  
smiling at him. Let's just say that was making him rather pleased. Argus didn't see anyone and walked to one of the doors. He opened it and immediately shut it again.  
  


On the other side of that door was a man. In a tub. And that man was Gidleroy Lockhart. Argus' breath was coming in raged gaps and he was having a hard time not fainting. His body started to shake when he heard those two sexy words. "Come in." Gidleroy was inviting him, Argus Filch, into his own bathroom.  
  
Secretly hoping to be asked into the bath with Gilderoy, Argus opened the door. Before him lay a bathtub the size of a swimming pool. And in the deep blue water lay a golden haired man by the name if Gilderoy. Smiling, Gilderoy motioned for Argus to come into the bath. Argus just started back, so shocked he wasn't even breathing. After Gilderoy's smile faded slightly, Argus snapped out of his trance.  
  
"I'm sorry, Gilderoy. I was just so shocked." At the hurt look on Gilderoy's face, Argus decided that now was a good time to tell him about the crush. "Well, ah you see, Gilderoy. I- I'm kinda into you and I have  
been wanting you to do this for so long and-"  
  


Gilderoy held up a hand to silence Argus. "Its okay, Argus. I've been working up my courage to do the same thing for quite some time. So, are you going to join me?"  
  
The two men made love long into the night and confessed their dying love for each other. No one ever new about their steady relationship. Not even Albus Dumbledore, who knows everything that goes on in Hogwarts.  
  
But when Gilderoy went down into the Chamber of Secrets, Argus thought he was a hero. Who gives a rat's ass about Potter, anyway? But when Gilderoy emerged from the chamber, he didn't remember anything. Not his name, his job, spells, potions, or worst of all, his love. He didn't remember the numerous nights he spent with Argus Filch. He didn't remember his undying love for him.  
  
And so, Argus Filch closed up his heart to everyone once again. Though, he does go visit Gilderoy Lockhart every few years. But he still can't get over his loss and the damage Gidleroy did to himself.  
  


- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

  
Author's Note: I now I'm a bit crazy to be writing a Filch/Lockhart story but I was surfing through the romance section in FF and saw that no one or hardly anyone wrote an AF/GL story! Besides, I have lost my crackers. Just visit my LJ! Um… thank you for the reviews and this is one of my stupidest stories, so please don't judge my writing by this. 


End file.
